Life of Samantha Davis
by othlvr16
Summary: Basically 1-3 part one-shots kind of with a plot...The title explains it all. if you have ideas throw me some and I'll see what I can do.
1. Celebrating the News Part ONe

**A/N-I decided to try something a little different. Lately, I have been having a hard time concentrating on getting all of my stories updated so I guess you would say I have been in a writing funk. I decided to try a series of one-shots revolving around Brooke and Sam. Basically it is all of my ideas that won't or I can't seem to fit into a story because it would be rather boring. I don't have a specific length in mind so they could be short or small depending on how much I can write. I guess you could say that these would be one, two or three shots with a plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Celebrating the News Part One

Brooke walks into Sam's bedroom and smiles at the sight. One of Sam's legs was hanging off of the side and Sam's face was buried into a bunch of pillows. Brooke shakes her head and walks closer to Sam's bed. Brooke gently shakes Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, sweetie, wake up."

"Mmm, go away," Sam mumbles.

"Uh, uh. Get up Sam, we need to celebrate."

Sam lifts her head up and looks towards Brooke with heavy eyelids.

"Celebrate what?" Sam says with a yawn.

Brooke smiles and claps her hands together.

"The fact that you said yes and now we get to tell everybody together."

Sam continues to stare at Brooke.

"Everyone knew that I was going to say yes so what is the point in celebrating it."

"Because me family has just grown by one and I want everyone to know that and besides you're going to be a Davis and we Davis' are all about the parties."

Sam manages a smile and sits up in bed and looks at the clock.

"Then why did you wake me up at nine o'clock in the morning for."

Brooke hands over Sam's phone and Sam raises an eyebrow.

"You have some things to handle. You should talk to her."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"You should talk to _him._"

"Samantha, sooner or later you have to talk to Rebecca."

"And sooner or later you are going to have to talk to Julian."

Brooke sighs.

"How about you talk to Rebecca and I will talk to Julian?"

Sam sighs and nods her head.

"I'll get dressed and then meet you at Haley's there is someone that I have to talk to apparently."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Don't be too late okay?"

Sam nods her head and hops off of the bed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam found herself standing in front of the Dixie Grill where Rebecca works. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was abnormal, but still this was something she needed to do. When Brooke first asked Sam if it was okay to adopt her Sam quickly agreed even though at the time she was seeing Rebecca a few times a week and since Sam had said yes she has avoided Rebecca ever since then. But she made a promise to Brooke and she was going to keep it.

Sam finally is able to walk through the door and up to the counter where Rebecca is looking down at the pad in her hands. Sam clears her throat and causes Rebecca to look up.

"Oh, Sam."

"Hi," Sam says shyly.

Rebecca looks up at the clock and then closes her pad.

"I have my break right now. Come sit with me," Rebecca says as she walks around the counter and over to a booth. Sam silently follows.

Once situated, Rebecca asks the question.

"Where have you been?"

Sam takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"Some major things have been happening lately and I have been kind of busy. Sorry I have been ignoring you."

Rebecca waves her hand in the air shrugging what Sam says off.

"It's okay. What's been going on?"

"Stuff with Brooke and I…um, she's adopting me."

Rebecca nods her head and smiles.

"That's wonderful Samantha, really it is."

"You're not mad," Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad? Honestly, I figured by the way you talked about Brooke that it had already happened."

"Oh."

"She's good to you though right?" Rebecca asks with uncertainty.

Sam smiles quickly.

"She's the best."

"That's good Sam, really it is."

"I actually have to go and celebrate so, yeah."

"Sam? Will we continue to see each other?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, but just so we are clear you may be my mother, but you're not my mom, that's Brooke."

Rebecca nods her head.

"I would like to meet her if that's okay."

Sam stands up from her chair and nods her head.

"I'll talk to her about it and I will let you know."

"Have a nice life Sam," Rebecca says as parting words.

Sam nods her head and slowly walks out of the diner with a small smile on her face.


	2. Celebrating the News Part Two

**A/N- Here is Part Two of the first set of 'shots'**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 2 Celebrating the News Part Two

Brooke had arrived at the Naley house a little after 10 and she has been talking to Haley ever since. Mostly things about how Sam is doing and stuff like that.

"I have to say that I never thought this would happen," Haley comments.

Brooke turns to her friend and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I didn't think that me putting Sam into your care would go this far…don't get me wrong I think it's great, but for some odd reason I never saw it."

Brooke nods her head.

"You aren't the only one, but Hales, Sam means everything to me."

Haley smiles and touches Brooke's arm.

"I can see that. I'm glad she's a part of this family. Jamie is excited about it too. He asked me today if Sam is his cousin," Haley looks at Brooke and sees her mega watt smile so she continues. "I told him yes and he jumped up and down and through her hands in the air. He was happy that he has a cousin to do a lot of stuff with. He even said that she threw the coolest parties."

Brooke frowns.

"Sorry."

Haley shakes her head and smiles.

"Not a problem because I knew that no matter what Sam wouldn't let anything happen to Jamie. It's just the kind of person she is."

Brooke nods her head.

"Yes, she is."

Haley glances at her friend and raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"I made a deal with Sam this morning."

"What deal is that?"

"I told her that if she talked to Rebecca that I would swallow my pride and call Julian, but I'm afraid."

Haley smirks.

"Sam did it didn't she."

Brooke nods her head.

"Sam knew about my feelings for Julian before I did. How weird is that?"

"She's a smart kid Brooke. Welcome to mother hood."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

Haley walks away and a pregnant Peyton walks over to Haley.

"Does Brooke have any clue on who is coming today?" Peyton asks with a smile.

"No, but I have a feeling it is going to make two girls very happy."

Peyton and Haley watch as Sam—who had finally come into the house—hug Brooke.

"They are a perfect mother and daughter match aren't they?"

Haley smiles and grabs Peyton's hand.

"They're perfect."

* * *

An hour or so later Sam was sitting in the middle of a circle with everyone else surrounding her. Haley was the first person to talk.

"Samantha," she starts, "you have come a long way from the girl that used to sleep in a car. I've seen you grow as a student and as a teenager and I'm glad that Brooke let you in and vice versa. I guess what I am trying to say is 'Welcome to this crazy family.'"

Sam laughs when Jamie runs from his spot in the circle and pushes Sam to the floor.

"We love you Sam."

"I love you guys too."

"Is there room for one more?" A voice behind every one says.

Sam and Brooke look towards the familiar voice and gets smiles on their faces.


	3. Celebrating the News Part Three

**A/N-Here is the last part of the first 3 shot series.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Celebrating the News Part Three

Upon hearing his voice Sam instantly stands up and runs to the surprise guest. Julian smiles and takes Sam into his arms and spins her around. Brooke looks on with a smile on her face.

"I missed you Julian," Sam whispers into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too Sampson," Julian whispers back.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks as soon as Julian sets her back down on the ground.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who wishes Brooke and me together."

Sam looks at Peyton and Haley and smiles.

"So, did you hear the good news?"

Julian smirks.

"It's not good news it's great news. You and Brooke both deserve this. I remember when Brooke was talking to me about it. It's been a long time coming."

Sam smiles shyly.

"I've wanted it for a long time too."

Julian looks at Brooke quickly and then back at Sam.

"Do you think you and I can get out of her for awhile?" Julian asks Sam with hope on his face.

"I just have to ask Brooke," Sam says quickly before walking off to Brooke's direction.

"Hey there," Brooke says with a smile.

"Hey, um, Julian wants to know if he can take me away for a little while."

Brooke looks at Julian and sees hope in his eyes.

"As long as it isn't too long it will be okay with me."

"Thank you," Sam says before hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek. "You'll have time with him soon, I promise."

Once Sam got the okay she and Julian left the house leaving Brooke wondering what they were going to talk about.

* * *

Brooke walks up to Haley and Peyton with a small hint of anger in her eyes.

"You two called him didn't you?" Brooke asks with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, we think it's about time that you actually tell him how you feel!" Peyton exclaims.

"It's not that easy," Brooke whispers.

"Actually it is," Haley responds.

Brooke looks at Haley sharply.

"You don't know anything about it."

"Brooke, for as long as I have known you it took awhile to let people in your heart. Look how long it took Sam to get into yours."

Brooke shakes her head.

"It didn't take that long. She was in my heart 2 weeks after she moved in."

Peyton looks at Haley and then back to her best friend.

"And why was it so easy?"

Brooke sighs and sits in the chair next to her.

"Because I saw a future with me as her mother."

"Do you see a future with Julian?" Peyton asks.

Brooke looks up at her friends with small tears in her eyes. She nods her head.

"That's what scares me," Brooke whispers. "He could be the one. He is the one."

Peyton and Haley smile at Brooke.

"Then you need to talk to him and soon."

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

* * *

Julian and Sam are walking along the beach shore talking quietly to themselves.

"So, I just read the next part of what you sent me and I gotta say Sam that you have a talent that most writers dream off."

Sam shrugs the compliment off.

"I just write what I know."

Julian stops and grabs Sam's arm gently.

"Is it all true? What you wrote?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, I was maybe ten when it all happened. The foster parents that month were the Clarks. The mom was an addict and the dad was a drunk. They had two kids of their own, one was 19 and the other one was 8."

"We should sit down," Julian suggests.

Once they sit comfortably in the sand, Sam continues.

"One day after school I went back to the Clarks and they were arguing about money, money to support their habits. Mr. Clark was being aggressive and when I stepped into the house I knew I was screwed even at 10. To make a long story short, Mr. Clark decided to take his anger out at me and not his wife. The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital pretty badly beaten. I almost died Julian. I'll never forget it."

Julian looks at Sam and notices that she hasn't cried, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Brooke doesn't know anything about this does she?"

Sam shakes her head no as she looks out onto the waters.

"Maybe you should tell her."

Sam raises an eyebrow at Julian.

"I didn't give you my writings just so you can tell me to tell Brooke."

Julian puts his arms in the air signally a sign of defeat.

"So why are you here Julian?"

"When I went back to LA I left two very important girls in my life and I want them back."

Sam looks up at Julian with tears in her eyes. She hugs onto Julian tightly.

"We love you, you know?"

Julian smiles brightly.

"I love you guys too."

"I think we should head back. You have to talk to my mother."

Sam and Julian get up from the beach and start walking back to Haley's house.

"Do you really think that it has potential?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Julian looks down at Sam with a smile.

"It's already there Sam. You just have to finish it."

"It's not done yet."

* * *

Sam and Julian walk back into Haley's house and notice that Peyton and Lucas had already left. Brooke was in the living room with Haley and Jamie and Nathan were across the room playing the Wii.

"We're back," Sam announces as she steps into the room.

Brooke stands up from the couch.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

Sam looks at Julian and then back at her mom.

"Nothing important."

Sam walks up to her mom and whispers in her ear.

"Talk to him."

Brooke watches as her daughter sits down next to Haley and watches Jamie school Nathan in a video game.

"Maybe we should talk," Brooke says as she slowly approaches Julian.

Julian nods his head and they walk into Haley's backyard by the pool.

"I know we left things kind of at a standstill and I apologize for that," Julian says with honesty.

"Julian, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I mean you told me that you loved me and I couldn't say it back."

Julian smiles at Brooke slightly.

"If this was a perfect world inside a perfect movie, I'd say I love you and you would say it back."

Brooke smiles slightly.

"Well it isn't a perfect world and we aren't in the perfect movie, but if you say I love you, I know what I would say."

Julian looks at Brooke and takes her hands in his.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke smiles up at Julian.

"I love you, Julian Anthony Baker."

Julian smiles and picks Brooke up into a hug as their lips crash together for the first time in over 2 months.

Back in the house Sam stands by the window with a smile on her face as she sees her parents reconnect. It gives her hope that a certain distant relationship will find its way again into her life.


	4. Let's Move In

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to update, but sometimes stuff happens and this was only meant to be when I had writer's block. Anyways, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Let's Move In

It had been a few months since Julian came to Tree Hill to see Sam and Brooke. Things have been going great.

Sam hasn't been in trouble which made Brooke really happy.

Brooke and Julian were starting to get back to being Brulian and Sam was ecstatic about it. He has been staying at Brooke's since he came back and most of his stuff from LA was sent a few weeks ago and the house was cluttered. The funny part was that Brooke never asked him to move in. He just assumed.

"Oh damn it," Sam says as she hops around on one floor.

"Language girly," Brooke says as she looks up from her sketches.

"Well I wouldn't use language like that if Julian's crap wasn't everywhere."

Brooke sighs and looks around. Boxes filled the living room and hallways.

"I know, but there is nowhere to put it."

Sam stares at her mother.

"Did you even ask him to move in?"

"No, but its fine. I'm totally okay with it."

Sam rolls her eyes and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"I just think he should have asked you if you wanted him to move in."

"Sam, there really isn't much he could have done about it."

"He could find a place to live."

Brooke glares at Sam.

"Don't be rude. WE really want this relationship to work."

Sam stands up from the table.

"Yeah, well I wished you would have informed your _daughter_ about the none made plans."

Brooke watches her daughter storm out of the house.

* * *

"Is this what you have been looking for Mr. Baker?" Julian looks around the empty house and smiles at the view in front of him, the view of the beach.

"I think it would suffice my family very well."

"Well like I said it is a 3 bedroom 2 bath house with a balcony looking over down to the beach."

Julian turns to face the realtor.

"So, my question is, is it livable like a real house?"

The realtor nods his head.

"Yes, it is. Are you going to take it?"

"I'm pretty sure we are I just have to talk to my family first if it is alright?"

The realtor nods his head.

"Absolutely."

Julian smiles.

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Julian walked into the house which at the moment sounded more like a screaming match.

"Do not raise your voice at me Samantha?"

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, this sucks!"

"Yeah, well there is nothing that I can do about this sweetie. It isn't my stuff!"

As the fighting kept going Julian figured out what the fight was about, him and his stuff.

"HEY!"

Brooke and Sam stop yelling and look over at Julian.

"WHAT?" they both yell at the same time.

Julian steps forward.

"Okay, enough fighting. I think I have a solution to the problem, but you have to come with me."

Brooke and Sam frowned at Julian, but eventually followed him out to the car.

* * *

10 minutes later Sam and Brooke along with Julian were standing in the empty beach house that Julian was at earlier.

"Why are we here?" Sam asks as she walks around.

"Here is the thing, I know I was never asked to move in and I know I have a lot of stuff and I know that this relationship is just starting over, but I can feel in my heart that this is going to last a long time. Brooke, Sam, let's move in together."

Brooke turns from the window and looks at her boyfriend.

"Julian, what are you talking about?"

"I want to buy this house and I want us all to move in."

"Seriously?" Sam asks with a smile on her face.

"Seriously, but I want an answer from your mom first. So Brooke, what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

Brooke walks over to Julian and kisses him softly.

"Let's do it."

Sam smiled and cheered as Brooke and Julian kept kissing.


	5. Oh No Part One

**A/N-This next installment is in two parts.**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 5: Oh No Part One

Julian, Brooke and Sam sit down at dinner in complete silence. It's been that way the last few days. Brooke couldn't understand why. Julian and Sam used to talk all the time, but the last few days have been awful.

Brooke sets down her fork and sighs.

"Alright you two, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Sam mumbles.

"Don't you lie to me," Brooke retorts to her daughter. Brooke glances at her boyfriend. "Do you care to share what the hell is going on?"

Julian looks at Sam's scared expression.

"No, I don't."

**

* * *

**

A Few Days Earlier

Sam pulls back from the kiss and smiles.

"I don't think we should do this," Sam says out of breath.

"Come on babe, this is getting good."

Sam smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Jake, my mom and Julian are going to be home at any minute."

Jake pulls off his shirt and smirks when Sam stares at his chest.

"Are you sure you want to stop?"

"Never mind."

A half an hour later Sam was cuddled into Jake's arms and both had satisfied smiles on their faces…until Julian walks into the room.

"Hey Sam what do—what the hell are you doing?"

Sam covers her upper body while Jake stays stock still. Julian just shakes his head and walks away.

**

* * *

**

Present Day

"Come on you two, please tell me something."

"It's not my fault he won't talk to me," Sam says sharply.

Julian looks up from his food.

"What do you want me to say Sam? After the way I saw you, what do you want me to say?"

"It was a mistake. I-I don't know."

Brooke looks at her boyfriend and daughter in complete confusion.

"If you knew you weren't ready then why did you?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. It was something to do and I screwed up really bad."

"Samantha please don't tell me that," Julian pleads.

Sam starts crying.

"Were you safe?"

Sam shakes her head and continues to cry. Julian looks at Brooke when she gasps.

"You had sex?"


	6. Surprise Part Two of Oh No

**Chapter Six: Surprise (Part Two of Oh No)**

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and sees her sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest and a pillow in front of them. She's crying and she looked like she couldn't stop. This was one part that she hated about being a mother, do see her children cry.

"Samantha, honey, talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

Brooke scoots up next to her daughter and Sam instantly puts her head in Brooke's lap.

"Why didn't you tell me Samantha?"

Sam sniffles and sighs.

"You would have stopped me," Sam admits.

"Damn straight I would have stopped you. Sam, your first time is supposed to be about love and not just 5 minute quickie. It's supposed to mean more."

"I'm sorry."

"Sam, why do you keep apologizing?"

"I broke all the rules. He was in my room, we weren't protected and now I'm late."

Brooke stopped threading her fingers in her daughter's hair.

"Are you sure?"

Sam nods her head.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll make an appointment for the doctor tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her bedroom and changes for bed. She had made an appointment for some later tomorrow afternoon and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"You could have told me you caught my daughter having sex Julian," Brooke says harshly.

"What was I supposed to do Brooke? That was awkward for me."

Brooke lies down and sighs.

"She thinks she's pregnant. Odds are she probably is."

Julian remains silent.

"I'm scared for her Julian. Haley had Jamie at eighteen, but Sam is only sixteen years old. I don't want this for her."

"Hopefully tomorrow the tests come out negative…for everything."

"Yeah everything."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Sam wait silently in the office for Sam's test results. Sam's leg is shaking and Brooke remains silent while still having a hold on Sam's hand.

A few minutes later the doctor comes in and Sam's leg stops shaking.

"You're not pregnant."

Sam lets a sigh of relief and tears come to her eyes as she starts to cry. Brooke takes a hold of her and looks at the doctor.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

Brooke looks at her crying daughter.

"Birth control."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke and Julian found themselves back in bed after a rough day. After the test results Brooke and Sam had headed home and Sam spent the day on the beach looking over the water. Brooke had told Julian that it was negative and they brought out the alcohol. Only Brooke didn't drink.

"I'm just glad that she's not pregnant," Julian says as he yawns.

Brooke is sitting down on the bed and looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah, that's great."

"Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke turns and smiles at Julian.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Sam may not be pregnant, but someone else is."

Julian looks at Brooke and then down to her stomach. He was waiting for the words and Brooke could guess that.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Tears of the Night

**A/N-WOW! It's been awhile for this, but it was mostly created for a writing release so I managed to come up with some more ideas.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Tears of the Night

Julian sat in shock over what Brooke had just said. He couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Marry Me?"

Brooke honestly didn't know what to say, but when the words came to her she couldn't help, but not stop talking.

"You can't do that. You can't just propose to me after I told you that I'm pregnant. A proposal should mean more than just a reaction over some other news Julian. It's supposed to be magic and wonderful and romantic and not some second rate kind of question. So, no, I'm not going to marry you."

Brooke storms out of the room leaving Julian to stir with his thoughts.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke flings open her daughter's door and shuts it quickly. Sam looks up from the book she is reading and raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

Brooke sighs and sits down on Sam's bed.

"I'm pregnant."

Sam closes her book and sets it on her table.

"I take it you're not happy?"

"On the contrary, I am very happy."

"Then why do you look like you want to kill somebody?"

"Julian just proposed to me."

Sam rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Boys can be so dumb. You can't just do that."

Brooke throws her hands in the air.

"I know. He was being dumb."

Sam stays silent and Brooke notices. Brooke turns to Sam and she sees the frown on her face.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"You're getting what you always wanted, a baby."

Brooke had been afraid of this. Brooke truly never knew how much Sam was scared that something in her life would just screw her over. She knew that Sam never talked about her past and a part of her believed that it was not to get her angry, but now she's realizing that maybe Sam doesn't want to relieve it. If Sam keeps it in and she knew soon that Sam would eventually brake.

"Honey, look at me," Brooke says softly.

Sam does as she is told and Brooke wipes the tear away from Sam's eye.

"What is your last name?"

Sam mumbles something incoherently and Brooke sighs.

"Sam, what is your last name?" Brooke says stronger.

"Davis," Sam says clearly.

Brooke nods her head and grabs Sam's face in her hands.

"That's right, you are a Davis. You are my daughter and _nothing_ is going to change that. I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean that my love for you is going to change. You're my daughter and it doesn't matter that we don't share the same blood. I love you Samantha and this baby isn't changing it. You are going to have a brother or a sister and I know you are going to be great."

The tears on Sam's face kept falling and it wouldn't stop so Brooke pulls her closer to her and rocks her back and forth.

"Sammy, sshh, its okay, you're okay," Brooke kisses Sam's head. "I'm not leaving, not ever so don't forget it."

That's how they spent the night. Brooke holding Sam in her arms while she cried herself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I'm currently working on the banner and the video for this story/cathartic release. What scenes from OTH do you want to see, any special brulian moments or Sam/Julian moments or Sam/Brooke moments?


	8. Baby

**A/N: Haven't updated this in a long time mostly because it's only to get me out of funks, but I had time for an update so I figured why not.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Baby

"I'm fat,'' Brooke says as she looks herself in the mirror. "I hate being fat."

"Baby, you're not fat, you're just pregnant."

Brooke turns away from the mirror and glares at her fiancé.

"You're not helping at all you moron," Brooke says as she storms out of her bedroom.

A few minutes later Julian can hear cub boards slamming open and shut and Sam coming into his room in a hurry.

"I hate the hormones," Sam groans into the bed.

"I know," Julian grumbles. "She said she was fat and all I said was that she was pregnant."

Sam sits up and glares at Julian.

"What is your problem you moron?"

Sam storms out of the room and leaves Julian even more confused than ever.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks into the kitchen to see Brooke smiling into her cereal bowl. Sam smirks and sits down next to her mother.

"You love giving him crap don't you?" Sam asks.

Brooke looks up and nods her head.

"He did this to me he can suffer."

"Mom, you're pregnant. It's not all his fault."

"I know that, but I'm tired of being so big," Brooke complains.

"Well you're six months pregnant. You're supposed to be big," Sam says with a giggle.

Brooke rolls her eyes and pushes her cereal away.

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate cereal," Brooke turns her head and glares at her daughter. "Um never mind, I'm just going to go in my room for awhile."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"We need a name," Brooke says as Julian sits down next to her on the couch later that day.

"A name would be nice, but we don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

"I know this, but I don't want to know until it happens so we have to come up with a name for each gender. So we are prepared."

"I always liked the name Nicholas," Julian mentions. "Nicholas Andrew Baker."

"Nicholas is cute, but I was thinking for a boy we should go with Justin Seth Baker."

Julian grins and kisses Brooke.

"We will just have to think about that. What about for a girl?"

"Annabelle, hands down. I really love that name. Just think, when we introduce our girls to everybody, this is our daughter Samantha and Annabelle. It works."

"I love it, Annabelle Elizabeth Baker."

"Perfect."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

2 months, that was all that was left of Brooke's pregnancy and Sam was dreading it. Don't get her wrong, she was excited that she was getting a little brother or sister, but she was not looking forward to hearing the cries through all hours of the night. She was in her junior year of high school, she needed her rest.

Julian walked into the nursery where Sam has been for the last two hours.

"What are you doing?" Julian asks Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm debating on what to do with these walls."

"I think the walls look fine," Julian says as he looks around. The walls were a light green.

Sam turns to him.

"They are so plain. I want to add my touch to them considering Peyton can't be the one to do it."

Peyton, Lucas and baby Sawyer had left Tree Hill a few months earlier.

"Considering this will be the baby's room, what exactly are you going to be putting on the walls?"

"Words," Sam says with a smile.

"Words," Julian says confused. "Be my guest."

Julian leaves the room and Sam smiles. She had to get to work. Soon the baby would be there.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke wakes up with a start. Her hands automatically going to her stomach, she was a week passed her due date and she knew that tonight was the night she was going to give birth. She could just feel it especially the wet bed beneath her. Brooke shakes Julian hard.

"Julian, the baby is coming!"

Julian sits up and rubs his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm having contractions now get me to the damn hospital."

Julian looks at Brooke worriedly.

"JULIAN!"

Julian hops of the bed and runs to Brooke's side getting her carefully to stand up. Sam, hearing the commotion comes in rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Your mother is in labor."

Sam instantly gets awake.

"I'll start the car."

Sam leaves the bedroom. Brooke looks up at Julian.

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but this is going to be great. I'll have Sam call Nathan and Haley. Everything will be okay."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The waiting room was full. Haley, Nathan and Jamie were all sitting in chairs and Sam was pacing the floor. Julian and Brooke had been gone for hours and Sam was worried. Things go wrong in child birth all the time and she didn't want anything to happen to the baby or her mother.

Julian walks into the waiting room with a smile on his face.

"It's a boy," Julian announces with a grin. Sam stops and smiles. "They say only immediate family right now, but later you guys can come see him," Julian says to the Scott family.

Sam follows Julian into Brooke's room. Brooke was sitting up in bed with her son in her arms.

"He's so tiny," Sam says with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Brooke asks gently.

Sam nods her head and grabs a hold of her brother who opens his eyes. Sam smiles down at him. The nurse comes in with a smile.

"Have you two settled on a name yet?"

Brooke and Julian look at each other and then at Sam.

"Sam, we want you to name him."

Sam looks at them surprised.

"Why?"

"We can't decide on Nicholas or Seth so we want you to pick for us. We like them both equally but it would be an interesting thing to tell him when he's older," Brooke says with a smile.

"Seth Nicholas Baker," Sam looks up with a smile. "Use both, Seth Nicholas Baker."

Brooke and Julian look at each other and smile.

"Perfect."


	9. Worried

**A/N: It's been a long time and that's because this story was just an outlet for when I got stuck on my other stories. Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for this story then please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Worried**

"He's getting so big and it's only been a few months," Sam mentions as she sees her mom sitting on the couch with baby Seth in her arms.

Brooke smiles adoringly at her son.

"Don't I know it…How was school today?"

Sam groans and takes something out of her book bag.

"I need you to sign this," Sam says as she hands a piece of paper over to her mom.

Brooke reads over the paper and sighs.

"Sam, what's going on? Your grades have dropped a considerable amount."

Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

"Do we need to get you a tutor because we can? Samantha, you are smarter than this. Please, act like it."

Sam nods her head.

"Look, I'll talk to Julian and see if he has any suggestions, okay?"

"Okay."

**-Life of Samantha Davis-**

Julian walks into the nursery to see Brooke rocking Seth in her arms while sitting on the rocking chair.

"How is my family?" Julian asks with a smile as he walks further into the room.

Brooke turns her head and smiles at Julian.

"Things are good with us, but Sam is having trouble."

Julian takes a seat next to Brooke by the window sill and Brooke hands Seth over to his father.

"Her grades are dropping and she's not really giving an explanation as to why that is. I'm worried Julian. Do you think she's acting out because of Seth? Are we not paying any attention to her? I'm just frustrated."

"She's a teenager Brooke. And this is Sam we are talking about. She's a smart girl, there is no reason as for her grades dropping at all."

Brooke bites her lip in worry.

"Do you think she's doing drugs?"

"No," Julian shakes his head. "That's not Sam at all."

**-Life of Samantha Davis-**

"I swore my mom was going to give me the third degree about my report card," Sam says in exasperation.

"Sam, your grades kind of dropped, of course she would be like that."

"It shouldn't matter about my grades anyway. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong," Sam says before taking a hit off of a joint. She laughs after letting it out. "I'm totally lying."

Sam had been doing this for last few weeks. She was currently at a friend's unsupervised house. She wasn't the only one there either. She was currently in a group of four, Andrew, whose house they were at along with Bo who was Andrew's best friend and Lauren who Sam had known for about a year.

"What are you going to do if you get caught?" Lauren questions as she passes her joint to the next person.

"I'm not going to do anything. I don't care. I'm good right here."

"Amen to that," Bo says with a slight smile.

**-Life of Samantha Davis-**

Brooke comes out of the nursery after laying Seth down for the night. Julian was waiting in the kitchen for her. Sam had not come home for dinner. Sam had not checked in. Brooke and Julian had no idea where their daughter was and it wasn't cool with either of them.

"She's dead," Brooke announces as she enters the kitchen. "I mean she is dead because I'm going to kill her and then when she's dead I'll bring her back to life just to kill her again."

Julian remains silent and just lets Brooke rant about Sam being gone. In his head he was trying to figure out why Sam hasn't been the normal Samson he knew. He was not liking the new Sam one bit and he wondered if he had done anything to cause her to act out.

"Brooke we need to remain calm when Sam comes through those doors."

"Screw calm!"

Just then the front door opens and Sam walks through it with a yawn.

"Where have you been?" Brooke questions loudly.

Julian sighs. There goes any chance of calmness.

"Out," Sam responds before walking into the room.

Brooke grabs her daughters arm and spins her around.

"Where have you been? I want an answer Samantha."

"Out with friends. Look, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep just let me do it."

Sam gets out of Brooke's grasp and goes into the room. Brooke had been waiting for a door to slam, but to her surprise Sam had shut it quietly. Brooke was thankful for that because she had just gotten Seth to go to sleep.

Julian walks over to Brooke and puts his arms around.

"I think tomorrow I'll take Sam for some one on one time and see if I can get anything out of her."

"I hope you can because I'm worried about her Julian. I'm really worried."

Brooke didn't know that she should be worried.


	10. Not Stupid

**A/N: This isn't very long, but that's okay. Someone had asked for another update for this story so I decided to write one. This chapter has no Brooke or baby Seth, just Sam and Julian. I hope that is okay with everyone.**

**Plenty more to come.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Not Stupid**

Julian walks into Sam's room and opens the curtains.

"Get up Samantha!"

Sam groans into her pillow and faced the opposite direction. The sun was too much right now. Julian looks at Sam again and sighs. He grabs Sam's blankets and pulls them off of the bed. Sam sighs and sits up in bed, her hair going in every direction.

"What the hell?"

Julian raises an eyebrow and just stands looking at Sam. He had enough of her attitude, but at the moment that wasn't the point.

"You and I are going to hang out today while your mom stays with your brother."

Sam glares at gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"He's not my brother," she mutters on her way out of her room.

Julian sighs sadly. He knew Sam had some issues, but apparently it was deeper than he or Brooke even realized.

**-Life of Samantha Davis-**

"I'm fine. I don't know why we have to hang out anyway," Sam says as she grumbles in the car. They had been driving for fifteen minutes already and Sam had no idea where she was going, not like she cared though.

"You may be fine, but I'm not. I missed my Sampson time and this is going to make up for that."

"Whatever," Sam says as she closes her eyes. She already hated this day.

Fifteen more minutes later of silence, Julian pulls into an abandoned parking lot and shuts off the car. Sam opens her eyes and looks around.

"Are you going to murder me?" Sam questions.

Julian laughs and shakes his head.

"No, get out of the car. I want to show you something."

Sam does as she is told, reluctantly. She had no idea what was going on, but on some level she knew she could trust him.

Sam and Julian begin walking to the abandoned building. The door was unlocked so the two just walked in.

"What is this place?"

"It's mine if that's what you meant. I bought it a few weeks ago."

Sam turns to Julian, a surprised look on her face.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I figured we could use a production company in Tree Hill," Julian starts walking around the big room. "I love producing and directing. That was always my dream, to make it big in the world and then I met Brooke and suddenly my dream changed because I hadn't just met Brooke, I met a sarcastic teenage girl that saw as my daughter, right away. Suddenly my dreams about making it big didn't seem to matter anymore. What was important to me was to be a loving boyfriend and a great father figure to you."

Sam turns away from Julian and walks over to the window.

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"That's too bad Sam because I'm not done talking. You are going to listen."

Sam turned to Julian surprised at the tone that he used because he had never been strict with her at all.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Julian."

"I'm not a stupid guy Samantha. I actually think I'm rather intelligent, but maybe you can explain to me why my daughter came home high last night."

Sam stopped all movement at his words. She honestly thought she had gotten away with it. Sam just closes her eyes and waits for Julian to speak again.

Julian sees Sam's demeanor and he knew she wasn't going to explain anything and that was fine, for now, but eventually he was going to want an answer.

"Fine, don't tell me now, but you will if you want some semblance of a life. I'm not going to mention it to your mother, but from now on you follow the rules. Do you understand me?"

Sam opens her eyes and nods her head.

"Good, now I just have one more question, are you in trouble?" Julian asks softly scared of what Sam might say.

"No," Sam whispers. She wasn't addicted to drugs, but that didn't mean she wanted to stop.


End file.
